<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Broken Hero by Kalexhaught117 (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911523">Broken Hero</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexhaught117'>Kalexhaught117 (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Multiverse: Kalex Romance [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dark Kara Danvers, F/F, Fights, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kalex, Kryptonian Alex Danvers, Kryptonian Kara Danvers, Memory Alteration, Mentions of miscarriage, Multiverse, alternative universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:08:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexhaught117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex has erased and altered her memories to protect Kara, the stress of her wife forgetting her has caused Kara to have a miscarriage, broken and alone Kara gives up on protecting humanity and works Kent Farm.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Multiverse: Kalex Romance [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Broken Hero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey there everyone.</p><p>Now I know I promised that there would be no more angst but it's easier said than done for me.</p><p>Anyways I hope you enjoy.</p><p>Emily.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Earth-100:</strong>
</p><p>It had been 2 months since her wife was forced to erase her memories to protect her, now here Kara was stuck back in the friend/sister zone against whilst the love of her life, her wife was dating another woman, Kara had to have her wife’s powers suppressed before she had J’onn then erase and alter her wife’s memories leaving Kara alone, now her wife believed Kara to be her adopted sister, and tonight; Kara had to sit with Alex and Kelly and watch them be all giggly and loved up whilst she sat there and was forced to watch, tortured by her wife Kara wasn’t sure how much more she was going to be forced to endure.</p><p>Alex cleared her throat and looked at Kara “You okay Kara?” she asked as she looked concerned, Kara was pale and she had unshed tears in her eyes/</p><p>Kara forced a smile “I’m fine, I just… I just need to go” she said as she jumped to her feet and walked out the door, Alex kissed Kelly on the cheek before chasing after Kara who was waiting for the elevator.</p><p>“Kara, what the hell was that?!” Alex demanded, unhappy with Kara’s behavior tonight towards Kelly and her.</p><p>“Just leave me alone Alex” Kara replied, numb from the pain of being forced to see the love of her life with Kelly Olsen, Kara wanted to throw Kelly into the sun and throw Alex across the desert for this torture, she also wanted to destroy J’onn for his part in her torture, it was to protect her and but here she was in far more pain than anything else, seeing the love of her life with another woman broke her.</p><p>“Kara, what the hell is going on?!” Alex demanded “You never was this way with Maggie” she said.</p><p>Kara let out a mirthless laugh as she glared at Alex “Un-fucking-believable” she spat “He really did alter everything”</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Alex asked confused before reaching forward to take Kara’s hands.</p><p>Kara yanked her hands away from Alex “DON’T TOUCH ME!” She spat.</p><p>Alex looked hurt by Kara’s behaviour “Kara please, tell me what I did wrong?!” she pleaded.</p><p>“You hurt me” Kara spat “Made me spend 2 hours in the room watching you and Kelly, torturing me” she spat.</p><p>“I don’t understand, I though you were proud of me for accepting I was gay” Alex stated confused.</p><p>“I’m done with the lot of you; The DEO, Humans… the lot, from now on save yourselves” Kara spat as she turned and super-sped away leaving Kara standing there in shock, her sister was Supergirl? Alex numbly made her way back to her apartment where Kelly was waiting for her as Kara returned to her own apartment.</p><p>Kara was packing when she heard movement behind her and she turned around and saw J’onn “What do you want?” she demanded.</p><p>“I am here because Alex called up, she was frantic and worried” J’onn revealed.</p><p>Kara scoffed as she dumped her bags down “Leave me alone J’onn” she spat “I’ve given everything I’ve had” she said.</p><p>J’onn blocked her path “I’m afraid I can’t let you go Kara” he said “Not in your current state” he said.</p><p>“Get out of my way J’onn or so help me Rao I will rip you apart” Kara spat, she was fully capable of tearing him apart, she was so angry at him and everyone else.</p><p>“Kara, please I need you to calm down” he urged only to get punched hard sending crashing through the wall, Kara grabbed her bag and made her way to the balcony and she flew away before J’onn could stop her, Kara made a deal with Clark and Lois that she could stay on the farm until she figured out her next move, Kara and Lucy were still in touch and so was Kara and Lena, but J’onn, Winn, James and mainly Alex was unable to get in contact with Kara and that was what she wanted, she was not in the mood for Alex or for anyone else for that matter.</p><p>Kara worked the far alone as Clark and Lois were working at the daily planet and Kara was happy, for the first time she felt at peace since this whole mess went down, though she missed her wife desperately but the stress of this whole situation had caused Kara so much pain, the stress had taken hers and Alex’s child away from them, Kara had a miscarriage because of the stress of Alex getting her memories erased, altered and beginning to date Kelly Olsen.</p><p>Losing their daughter had caused Kara to fall into a more darkened state, Supergirl was more violent towards alien criminals that could take a punch, she threw them a beating they wouldn’t forget and soon she stopped being seen as a superhero but instead she was starting to be seen as a vigilante and then Red Daughter came sniffing around Supergirl gave her a beating she wouldn’t forget before reabsorbing her.</p><p>Alex’s memories never returned and her relationship with Kelly progressed further, and the deeper it got the darker Supergirl got too which often put her at odds with Alex Danvers but now Kara had enough, she had lost too much.</p><p>Alex was trying to protect her but instead only succeeded in causing Kara more pain.</p><p>Now their baby was gone and Kara was left with an empty voice inside her.</p><p>So Kara continued to lapse into a more cold and uncaring version of herself, she worked the farm but never returned to life as Supergirl nor did she return as Kara Danvers, she thought nobody could find her on the Kent farm but she was wrong, one day out of the blue she had a visit from Cat Grant.</p><p>Cat pulled Kara into a tight hug and allowed Kara to break down into tears before they moved to sit on the porch and looking out at the setting sun, Kara looked at Cat curiously “Miss Grant, what are you doing here?” she asked confused “How did you find me?”</p><p>Cat smiled as she looked to Kara “Clark came to me, he was worried” she revealed.</p><p>“What did he tell you?” Kara asked as she took a sip of her coffee.</p><p>“Everything” Cat answered as she took Kara’s hand “Kara… I am so sorry” she said.</p><p>Kara looked down at her now flat belly and she placed her hands on it and let her tears fall “What is there left for me now?” she asked, her voice numb and cold.</p><p>“You move forward” Cat replied.</p><p>Kara scoffed “Easier said than down Cat” she got to her feet “Is this why you came, to convince me to put the cape back on?” she demanded.</p><p>Cat shook her head “No, that is your choice Kara, I’m not going to force you” she said.</p><p>“Then why are you here?” Kara demanded.</p><p>“To tell you that whatever choice you make, that I have your back” Cat said as she got to her feet “Kara, I never had a daughter but I always wanted one” she stated “You are the closest I came to ever knowing what it felt like to have a daughter” she said “Be this worlds Hero, be Kara Danvers or just be Kara, because in the end… you don’t owe this world anything, you have done more than enough” she said.</p><p>Kara smiled as she nodded her head “My mom invited me to come and live on Argo City” she said “But… But in want to remain here” she said as she motioned to the far.</p><p>“The choice is yours Kara, only you have the right to decide what you do with your future” Cat placed a hand on her shoulder and hugged her tight, Kara sniffled as she let her tears fall.</p><p>Cat was right, she didn’t owe humanity anything.</p><p>She was done with protecting humans.</p><p>Kara arranged with Clark and Lois that she take over the running of the farm allowing him and his wife to focus on their work at the Daily Planet as Clark focused on his duties as Superman, so Kara ignored the cries for help and stopped using her super hearing, she created a device it stop her hearing so she wouldn’t be forced to hear the cries for help from those calling for Supergirl.</p><p>Kara went back to work on the farm, it had been 2 weeks since Cat visited her and she thought that she was finally free and alone but she was wrong, one morning she went outside and found J’onn waiting outside for her with his hands in his pocket, smiling sadly he nodded his head to her “Kara” he greeted.</p><p>“J’onn” Kara replied though her voice had no cheeriness in it, instead it was cold and harsh “What are you doing here?” she asked.</p><p>“We need your help” J’onn said as he gently kicked the gravel at his feet “We need Supergirl” he said.</p><p>“Supergirl’s dead” Kara replied as she walked over to the log pile and set one down, looking at her watch she turned the dialed and it whirred to life as she sighed in relief before slamming her fist down on it hard, the lock exploded into wooden pieces, looking up at the horizon “I’m done protecting humanity J’onn, I’m done saving people and only getting hurt” she said.</p><p>“Kara, please” J’onn pleaded hard trying to get her to listen.</p><p>“I’m done listening J’onn” Kara replied.</p><p>“Zod has Alex” J’onn revealed.</p><p>Kara froze up and her eyes widened in horror as she turned around and looked at him “What?!” she demanded.</p><p>“Alex led a team through a portal and discovered General Zod and his wife Faora, the team was ambushed and Zod gave his demands, he wants you” J’onn revealed.</p><p>Kara sighed heavily “Fuck” she growled before glaring at him “Make the arrangements” she stormed towards the house as J’onn flew back to the DEO.</p><p>An hour later:</p><p>Zod, Faora pulled Alex through the portal and dropped her on her knee’s, Vasquez got her rifle ready and took aim through the scope “I have the target” she informed.</p><p>J’onn’s voice came through the earpiece “Wait for my order to fire” he said “Supergirl, sniper is in position” he said.</p><p>“Copy” Kara replied and she flew through the air and came crashing down in front of Alex, Faora and J’onn, Kara looked at Alex before glaring at Zod “Let her go!” she demanded.</p><p>Zod smirked as he looked to his wife “Kill her” he ordered.</p><p>Faora nodded her head and she stalked forward, Kara stood her ground before slipping back and throwing a vicious right hook to Faora’s jaw, the impact caused a small shockwave and Faora went flying through the side of a fuel tanker which exploded, Zod growled as he watched his wife get knocked flying and he turned his glare on her, his eyes started burning and he fired and Kara fired her heat vision, their heat beams from their eyes locked together before Kara super-sped around and causing his heat beam to shot past her and hit the wall behind her completely destroying it.</p><p>Kara shot out from the side and punched him hard sending him smashing through a building, Faora watcher husband getting punched through a building and she bellowed as she charged at Kara, her fist colliding with Kara’s face and body repeatedly before she was thrown through a construction building and Faora and Zod followed as Supergirl launched into the sky with Zod and Faora following, J’onn watched as the 3 Kryptonians flew into the sky before he nodded his head “fire” he ordered, Vasquez pulled the trigger and dart left the chamber and hit Alex in the neck, the nanites in her blood stream disabling her powers began to disintegrate and Alex cried out in pain as she felt as if her insides were burning.</p><p>Kara, Faora and Zod battled through the city, flying around and trading heat vision attacks and punches, Faora slammed into the ground face first and Kara slammed into her, punching her in the face repeatedly before Zod slammed into her back causing her to bounce across the ground as Zod helped his wife to her feet, Kara got back to her feet and she clicked her neck “That the best you got!” she roared, she was angry as everything she had been holding back was unleashed, and she poured it on, violently clashing with Zod and his wife, punches and kicks were traded until Kara was exhausted, she hadn’t solar flared out yet but she was dangerously close to it and truth be told she couldn’t care less if they killed her hear and now, after everything she had lost… she couldn’t find it in her to fight.</p><p>Kara was on her knee’s beaten and broken as Zod stood over her with his wife, both sneering in disgust as they stared at her, Faora straddled Kara and placed her hands on her throat “Don’t struggle” Faora whispered as she went to snap Kara’s neck but before she was able to though a heat vision beam shot out from behind Zod and Faora and knocked Faora off Kara sending Zod’s wife flying and smashing through a wall.</p><p>Kara sat up thinking Clark came to help but she had a shock, Alex stood there in all her superhero glory with her hands on her hips and her cape flowing behind her, Alex snarled as she glared at Zod and Faora who was getting back to her feet, Alex’s voice was cold and threatening “Keep your hands off my wife” she spat, Kara’s heart leapt in her chest as Faora charged at Alex but Kara was faster, pushing herself up to her feet Kara slammed into her as Alex clashed with Zod.</p><p>The fight lasted for a few minutes with the city hit my tremors from the clashing Kryptonians until finally Alex forced Zod to retreat and Kara snapped Faora’s neck which shocked Alex, standing over Faora’s body Kara grabbed it by the ankles and tossed it into the portal before closing it shut leaving Zod seething with rage that his wife was dead, Alex couldn’t believe her wife snapped Faora’s neck but she remembered the pain Kara had suffered recently, Kara looked at her and smiled but then Kelly’s voice came and Kara’s expression darkened and she flew away leaving Alex standing there alone,</p><p>Kent Farm:</p><p>A day passed since that fight and Kara returned to her life as Kara, just Kara… she didn’t wear the Danvers name anymore nor did she wear the name Zor-El, she was just Kara, Clark’s cousin from National city that is now running the farm, Kara did most of her chores very early in the morning so she could do them as superspeed, and the rest of the chores she did at normal human speed.</p><p>Kara just wanted to be left alone, she was done with the DEO and humanity.</p><p>She thought nobody would find her… she was wrong.</p><p>That evening Kara returned home in the truck and grabbed the grocery bags from the back of the truck and she carried them to the door only to come to a stop, Alex was standing there with her bags “Hey Kara” Alex greeted as she stepped closer, Kara and Alex never said a word but instead Alex pulled Kara into a tight hug and they broke down into tears, Alex begged for forgiveness for causing Kara so much pain and being the cause of Kara’s miscarriage.</p><p>8 Year Later – Kent Farm:</p><p>It took a while for Alex and Kara to get back to how they used to be, Kara was still grieving for the loss of their daughter and Alex still felt the weight of the guilt on her shoulders for causing her wife so much pain, all she wanted to do was protect her wife and in the end all she did was cause her pain, 3 months had passed before Kara and Alex decided to go and see the DEO therapist together, Alex and Kara spoke honestly about how they were feeling and by the end of it they were both in tears.</p><p>Alex and Kara then spent 5 months apart because Kara was short tempered towards Alex, so Alex returned to Midvale and waited for Kara to say when she was ready and after 5 months Kara called her up and told her to come home, after a while Kara and Alex too things slow for a few months until their relationship began to progress further, after a year of dating Alex proposed that they renew their wedding vows and Kryptonian bond.</p><p>Presently:</p><p>Kara was out in the barn stacking the bales of hay in the barn when Alex walked in with a little girl on her arm, Alex beamed as she watched her wife work before kissing their daughter on the cheek “Look at mommy” she said as she gently bounced their daughter on her arm, Kara smiled as she turned to Alex and saw her wife and their daughter, pulling her gloves off Kara lifted her daughter into her arms and planted kisses all over their daughter’s face before kissing her wife on the lips “Where’s Kaylie?” she asked.</p><p>Alex smiled as she motioned to the house “She’s asleep but madam here wouldn’t go to sleep for me” she said, the little girl cooed and laughed as Alex tickled her.</p><p>Kara looked at their daughter “You causing trouble for momma again?” she asked.</p><p>The little girl laughed as she stuck her thumb into her mouth and snuggled into Kara’s arms, Alex smiled as she watched as Kara bounce their daughter in her arms and slowly their daughter fell asleep, Kara walked back to the house “I’ll put her to bed” she whispered as she kissed her wife’s cheek.</p><p>Alex nodded her head “Okay, meet me back here” she said, Kara nodded though she was curious.</p><p>Kara walked inside and set their daughter down into the crib and she checked the other crib, smiling lovingly at hers and Alex’s twin daughters and soon she turned and headed back out to the barn, she walked in and looked confused as she picked up Alex’s shirt off the floor “Alex” she called softly.</p><p>“Here” Alex replied, her voice coming from the bales of hay which she had stacked so neatly only now they were no longer stacked in blocks but now it was one big avalanche of hay, Kara walked to the hay avalanche before her and she narrowed her eyes “Alex” she called.</p><p>Alex poked her head up and she waved her bra in Kara’s face “Well Mrs. Danvers, aren’t you going to join me?” she asked.</p><p>“Why Mrs Danvers, are you trying to seduce me?” Kara asked.</p><p>Alex nodded her head “Yes” without hesitating</p><p>“Good” Kara said before jumped into the hay and their giggles were muffled by the hay engulfing them both.</p><p>Both had their happiness and this time, neither of them was giving it up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey there, I hope you enjoy this part.</p><p>Thank you so much for reading</p><p>Next Part - Earth-39: Alex and Kara have a argument about Kara's pettiness towards Maggie and in her anger Alex wishes Kara never existed, when she wakes up she finds Kara doesn't exist and that she died on Krypton, can she realize her feelings and fix her mistake before this new world is set in stone.</p><p>Please be sure to post feedback:</p><p>Emily</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>